Esta es una parte de Eclipse contada por Edward Cullen
by Agatarock17
Summary: Este es un capitulo antes de la tan esperada noche de edward y Bella en la casa Cullen
1. Chapter 1

Toda el dia me la pase pensando en cómo iba ser, como iba yo a decirle que quería que fuera mi esposa oficialmente y para toda mi existencia. Creo que es la primera vez en toda la historia que un vampiro se enamora de una humana y quisiera casarse con ella. Sumado a este disparate ese mismo vampiro estuviera nervioso de la reacción de su amada al hacer le la famosa pregunta.

La situación parecía demasiado cómica, yo un lector de mentes, el cual nunca había tenido que hacer mayor esfuerzo para converser a una hembra humana para que hiciera lo que yo quisiera estaba completamente perplejo en pensar en el cómo decirle y cuál sería su reacción.

Sin embargo heme aquí parado frente a Emmett ensayando las palabras correctas:

- Bella "Quieres casarte conmigo"…

- mmm no suena muy simple.

- Ok, que tal este "Bella... dadas las circunstancias y ya que deseas que yo te convierta.. no tienes otra opción recibe el anillo y casate conmigo".

- Si claro como ordene mi Amo.- Puese los ojos en blanco- La verdad es que suena como una orden.

- Cierto entonces "Bella, quiero que seas oficialmente solo mía, para que nadie más tenga ni la menor posibilidad de acercarte a ti. Por eso quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa"

- No demasiado lunático... Probablemente este sería el momento en que saldría corriendo y gritando aterrada porque un vampiro loco la va a secuestrar.

- Emmett, no están siendo de gran ayuda.

- Pues es que pareces un pobre actor de teatro, pienso que deberías decirle lo que sientes por ella y ya.

- Lo que siento por ella– pensé por una milésima de segundo– Bella eres el amor de mi existencia, te amado desde que te conocí, te deseo de todas las formas posibles que alguien puede hacerlo. Quisiera compartir toda una eternidad contigo. Quiero ser de completamente tuyo y que tú seas mía…- la cara que emmett y lo que estaba pensando me detuvo.- _"Eso Suena muy empalagoso, ya medio diabetes de solo oírle". _

- Como rayos uno hace para decirle a una mujer que la ama y que quiere que se case con ella.

- No sé, hermano mío esa clase de cursilerías no van conmigo. La verdad no entiendo cuál es el misterio de primero casarse, haz como ros y yo. Ella me convirtió y ahora vivimos juntos nos ahorramos toda esa panto mima de casarnos y esas cosas. En mi Opinión no tienes que hacer el ridículo bella te ama y tú también. Conviértela y ya.

- Emmett es que no entiendes yo quiero que bella viva todas las experiencias humanas.

- "Todas"..! y cómo vas hacer con lo que también hacemos los vampiros cuando somos pareja. Francamente no me imagino a bella aguantando esa potencia- Estas palabras resonaron en mí, me sacaron de mis casillas, Fruncí el ceño - No ni te la imagines, eso está fuera de discusión lo que menos quiero es hacer le daño- el me miro atónito- Edward tienes que saber que bella es una humana y que yo recuerde en mi vida humana creo que el gusto por eso es el mismo que el que ahora tengo por la sangre, para un humano no hay nada mejor. y para un vampiro es la segunda necesidad después de la sangre- me dijo eso mientras pensaba en las noches que pasaba con Rosalin -Para un vampiro? Será para rosali y tú..!-

Debo confesar que las palabras de emmett, me hicieron pensar nunca se me había pasado por mi cabeza que dentro las experiencias humanas se encontraba esa, pero yo sabía que bella no era una humana común y corriente que no pensaba igual a todas así que no debería preocuparme por eso.

En ese momento rosali llamo a Emmett, asi que se salió de la sala y yo lo único que puede gritar fue.

- Pues, a bella no le preocupa eso.

Y emmett en sus pensamientos respondió _"Como estas tan seguro, acuérdate ustedes nunca han estado totalmente solos_". Maldito Emmett como me va decir esto, sabiendo que en unas cuantas horas voy a estar completamente solo con bella, y agrego _"además tú también tienes tu parte humana Edward_". Esta fue la copa que derramo el vaso, me derrumbo. Él tenía razón, yo no solamente deseaba la sangre de Bella, también deseaba su cuerpo. Si lo pusiera en una balanza estarían equilibrada, en el momento a que Bella le diera por pensar en eso que reacción iba a tomar, yo no estaba exento a ese tipo de deseo y bella tampoco. Lo cierto es que yo no tenía ni la mayor posibilidad de contemplar esa opción, aunque me muriera por hacerlo, bueno tal vez si me pudiera morir. En ese momento mire el reloj y quedaban unas pocas horas para que bella llegara, para no seguir divagando, decidí ir a organizar mi cuarto.

Cuando llegue quede frio, a Alice y a mí se nos había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de compra una cama, para que Bella durmiera las noches que se quedara en mi casa, y ahora gracias a mí querido hermano yo solo podía pensar en cómo hacer si a bella se le despertaba el deseo, deseche ese pensamiento y me puse organizar la casa, ya todos los demás miembros de mi familia se habían ido cazar, asi que me convertí en una máquina de limpieza todo debía que estar totalmente impecable cuando llegara, aunque mi casa normalmente estaba impecable gracias a que Esme era una excelente ama de casa, siendo sincero me invente esa limpieza para tener la mente ocupada. Cuando termine de arreglar todo, no había transcurrido ni la mitad del tiempo que faltaba para ir a recoger a bella.

Asi que recordé que yo le había prometido darle una alhaja para que yo también estuviera representado en su tan delicada muñeca, y que no solo ese lobo insoportable estuviera hay. Me dirigí al ático a revisar donde estaban las cosas viejas que habían que dado de mi madre, la única que siempre conserve conmigo era el anillo que ahora le daría a bella cuando aceptara ser mi esposa.

Cuando llegue al ático me encontré con el baúl de todas las cosas de mi madre biológica, en el habían fotografías, joyas, cosas de plata... En resumen había todo lo que encontré en mi casa que considere de valor, recuerdo que esto lo recogí unos cuantos días después de haberme convertido en lo que soy. Después de investigar que era lo que había pasado con mi padre y que familia me quedaba. Debo confesar que estar otra vez frente a estas cosas trajo en mi algo de nostalgia, al pensar como hubiera sido mi vida humana si no hubiéramos contraído esa enfermedad que mato a mi madre. Se me ocurrió pensar cómo sería mi familia, mi esposa, mi hijo. Sería mi esposa la tarataratarataratara Abuela de bella, y yo ahora sería su taratarataratara Abuelo, me reí solo al pensar en ello, pensándolo bien mi destino era ser vampiro para poder conocer a bella, de otro modo nunca hubiera conocido unas muchas décadas después a lo que hoy era el Amor de mi existencia, aunque me hubiera gustado haberla conocido en esa época, las cosas eran más sencillas o por lo menos para mí, yo pertenezco a una época muy distinta a la de bella.

De pronto encontré la Joya perfecta para darle a Mi Bella, sin duda alguna era representación de mí. Me pareció que era muy exagerada para ella pero no me importo era mi regalo el cual era usado, y no me había gastado un solo peso, tenía todas las condiciones que bella coloco para poder darle uno. Volví a mirar el reloj estaba impaciente ya me hacía falta tenerla cerca de mí.

Decidí que ya era hora de ir a recoger a bella, asi que era bueno tomar un paseo e irme corriendo. A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, que en pocas horas estaríamos teniendo la mayor pelea registrada en mi familia, y posiblemente todos estábamos en un riesgo inminente, los nervios por mi noche con bella eran más fuertes, pero ya era hora que nosotros pensáramos en los dos, lejos de vampiros vengadores, licántropos acechadores y las demás situaciones de riesgo que por naturaleza bella solía atraer, hoy era para los dos quería ser lo más humano posible. Y en ese momento volvieron a mí las palabras de Emmett, estaba tan distraído que ni me di cuenta que estaba a menos de 100 mts de la casa de Bella.


	2. La tan Anhelada Noche

Cuando llegue en la casa se escuchaban muchos ruidos, eso quería decir que bella también estaba nerviosa, no estaba seguro si era por la pelea o por la noche junto a mí. Asi que abrió la puerta y mis sospechas eran reales su cara era de preocupación, decidí decirle lo mismo que venía pensado y pedirle que se relajara y que pensara en nosotros dos para poder estar a solas, era una necesidad que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, aparte porque hoy si todo salía bien ella iba a estar comprometida conmigo, el pensamiento me hizo muy feliz.

Y como hoy era el dia de complacer a bella la deje manejar, nos subimos al coche y no cruzamos palabra durante el camino, aunque yo estaba alborde de un ataque por decirle que fuera más rápido, me contuve y disimule todo el tiempo con una sonrisa. Más bien quería saber que era lo que tanto estaba pensado Bella, y esa cercanía con bella me estaba volviendo loco quería besarla, abrazarla la deseaba, al pensar en ello me imagine si bella me deseaba de la misma forma que yo a ella y como seria siii!.

Bella apago el monovolumen, y en un dos por tres estaba a lado de ella abriéndole la puerta tenía tan ganas de besarla que no aguante y le robe un beso que duro hasta que estuvimos al frente de la casa. Esa necesidad de besarla me hizo trasmitirle todo el deseo que estaba sintiendo por ella, y esa felicidad que sentía por que estuviera en mi casa toda una noche solo conmigo, bella era solo para mí por una noche. Claro que ese beso tenía una doble intención quería comprobar lo que venía pensando, y lo comprobé bella si me desea asi que era mejor empezar con el plan.

-Bienvenida a casa- lo dije con la mayor honestidad que puede y con una dulzura para que ella sintiera que de verdad esa era su casa

Y bella me respondió —Eso suena bien —como si hubiera adivinado más halla de mis palabras, la coloque en el suelo y recordé entregarle mi regalo, tenía que sonar lo más casual del mundo. —Tengo algo para ti — ¿Qué—Un objeto usado. Dijiste que podías aceptar regalos de ese tipo, ¿te acuerdas? —Ah, ya. Supongo que lo dije, me dio risa su expresión seguía haciendo se la indiferente. -—Está en mi habitación. ¿Subo a cogerlo?, di un paso cuando sentí que bella me cogió la mano. Quería acompañarme a mi habitación y era la primera vez que me iba a recibir un regalo esto tenía que guardarlo en mi lista Bella, asi que utilice mi súper velocidad para llegar al cuarto, la deje y rápida mente cogí mi obsequio de donde lo había dejado. Cuando volví hacia ella estaba en el centro de la cama parecía una niña chiquita esperando hacer su pataleta.

— ¿Y bien? — Enséñamelo, solté una risa nerviosa y me acerque a ella con mucha delicadeza, su corazón latía a mil por hora todavía este sonido me hacía sentir como la primera vez que lo escuche.

Le recordé que era un objeto usado, y cogí su mano lo coloque lo más rápido que tuve y con la pre causación de no hacerle ningún tipo de daño. Me quede quieto para analizar su expresión y empezó a examinar aquel diamante tallado en forma de corazón, tal y como había pensado para bella era una exageración asi que para que no lo rechazara tuve que decir

—Era de mi madre Heredé de ella un puñado de baratijas como ésta. Ya les he regalado unas cuantas a Esme y a Alice, así que, como ves, no tiene tanta importancia- soné lo más normal posible para que ella no pensara lo importante que era para mí que ella tuviera esa alhaja-—Aun así, se me ha ocurrido que podría ser un buen símbolo. Duro y frío

—me reí—. Y a la luz del sol se ve el arco iris a lo que respondido —Olvidas que se te parece en algo mucho más importante es precioso- como siempre Bella me veía a mi como un dios andante cosa que no era cierta, si alguien acá en esta habitación era un dios era ella, era buena, absolutamente hermosa era perfecta, asi que le recordé que mi corazón era igual de inerte al diamante que tenía y que también era completamente de ella.

Bella giro el diamante a luz y yo estaba sorprendido al ver que al fin bella había aceptado recibir algo que era mío sin poner ninguna razón en contra

—Gracias. Por los dos. Dijo

—No. Gracias a ti. Me alivia que hayas aceptado un regalo sin oponerte. No te viene mal como práctica.- sonreí poniendo me mejor cara.

En ese momento me abrazo, y sentí ese abrazo como si me estuviera agradeciendo, asi que lo se lo devolví con mayor fuerza. Cuando interrumpió el momento.

— ¿Podemos hablar de una cosa? De entrada, te agradecería que empezaras abriendo un poco tu mente.

Que yo abriera mi mente, yo estaba con humana abrazándola en una cama, le iba pedir que se casara conmigo, no podría haber situación más extraña en la faz de la tierra y ella me pedía que abriera la mente, que ocurrencia tenga en mente,

-Lo intentare

—No voy a romper ninguna regla — su tono de voz era cuando quería conseguir algo -Esto es estrictamente entre tú y yo —Esto... Verás, la otra noche me impresionó la facilidad con que fuimos capaces de llegar a un acuerdo. He pensado que me gustaría aplicar ese mismo principio a una situación diferente- si era cierto habíamos llegado rápidamente a un acuerdo aunque yo se di más de lo que debería, será que Bella esta contemplado la posibilidad de ser humana por más tiempo, si era esto la repuesta era sí, eso me dio una esperanza – Que quieres negociar – a juzgar por el latido de su corazón estaba demasiado nerviosa era mejor que lo me dijera rápido no quisiera que sufriera un ataque cardiaco- Escucha a qué velocidad te late el corazón parece un colibrí batiendo las alas. ¿Te encuentras bien? –

—Estoy perfectamente.

—Entonces continúa, por favor —la anime.

—Bueno, supongo que primero quería hablar contigo sobre esa ridícula condición del matrimonio- Ridícula…. le parecía ridícula.. Que les pasa a todos quien dijo que querer casarse con alguien es ridículo.

—Será ridícula para ti, no para mí. ¿Qué tiene de mala?

—Me preguntaba si... si se trata de una cuestión negociable.

Negociable creo que lo que yo estaba pensando no tiene nada que ver con lo que me va a proponer, que iluso fui al pensar que bella quería ser por más tiempo humana... No entendía que quería negociar, el hecho que primero se casara para yo quitar le la vida, ya había sido algo, para tatar de impedir que se quitara la vida en contra de mi opinión,

—Ya he cedido en lo más importante, al aceptar cobrarme tu vida en contra de mi propio criterio. Lo cual me otorga el derecho a arrancarte a ti ciertos compromisos.

—No, Ese trato ya está cerrado. Ahora no estamos discutiendo mí... transformación. Lo que quiero es arreglar algunos detalles.

Detalles!, la verdad no comprendo —¿A qué detalles te refieres, exactamente?- estaba empezando a sentir que me había perdido en alguna parte de la conversación. Se detuvo un momento como si estuviera intentando utilizar las palabras adecuadas

-Primero, aclaremos cuáles son tus condiciones.

Haber mis condiciones no son muchas quiero que ella sea mía para siempre y seamos uno solo pero sin tener que quitar le la vida complacerla en todo lo que quiera, pero no lo dije en voz alta quería no darle un giro inesperado al conversación, quería seguir con esto para mirar hasta donde iba llegar, esto de que Bella me estuviera pidiendo algo era insólito.

- Ya sabes lo que quiero.

—Matrimonio — no era una definición exacta de lo que pensaba pero si digamos que era algo que se asimilaba mucho.

—Sí, para empezar está bien.

Se notó que la repuesta la saco de lo que está pensando y tal y como pensé su curiosidad era más fuerte.

—¿Es que hay más?

Ja. Obvio que hay más, asi que aproveche la supuesta negociación para tenerla donde quería regalarle y darle todo lo que ella merecía, si me pedía alguna clase de negociación esta iba hacer mi condición asi que era bueno que fuera sabiendo de una vez a que se enfrentaba.

—Bueno si te conviertes en mi esposa, entonces lo que es mío es tuyo... Por ejemplo, el dinero para tus estudios. Así que no debería haber problema con lo de Dartmouth.

—Puestos a ser absurdos, ¿se te ocurre algo más?

Claro esta oportunidad no la iba desechar.

—No me importaría que me dieras algo más de tiempo.

—No. Nada de tiempo. Ahí sí que no hay trato.

Sí, yo sé que no es negociable pero había que intentarlo. Asi que seguí persuadiéndola

—Sólo sería un año, como mucho dos...

—Prueba con lo siguiente.

Mmm, pues no había más,.

—Eso es todo. A menos que quieras hablar de coches...

Me dio risa la expresión que coloco, pero seguía pensando en que era eso tan importante que ella quería negociar, lo único que yo sabía que bella deseaba con tantas ansias era trasformase, no había otra cosa más, en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos esa era su mayor obsesión, este era uno de los momentos en que más me gustaría poder leerle la mente, asi al verificar todo mi historia con bella y darme cuenta que no sabía a donde tenía que llegar tuve que preguntarle qué era lo que quería conseguir con esto.

Dudo un momento y apareció lentamente esa coloración en sus mejillas que llega tan natural cuando estaba avergonzada de algo, esto no me está gustando porque bella se pone asi y duda en responderme me está matando la curiosidad.

— ¿Te estás ruborizando? Por favor, Bella, no me gusta el suspenso

Ya estaba al borde del Colapso si no me decía rápido, por qué diablos no le puedo leer los pensamientos esto es muy frustrante – Bella,

—Me preocupa un poco... lo que pasará después — ahora si me perdí, de que está hablando a que quiere llegar esto de no saber y adivinar con bella no se me da muy bien-

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Todos parecen convencidos de que mi único interés va a ser exterminar a todos los habitantes de la ciudad — no me gusta oir estas palabras y menos viniendo de la boca de bella todavía no me hago a la idea de pensar que ella será una igual a mi,—. Me da miedo estar tan preocupada por contener mis impulsos violentos que no vuelva a ser yo misma... Y también me da... me da miedo no volver a desearte como te deseo ahora.

Ahh! Es eso lo que la preocupa, la etapa neofilica no dura para siempre será por mucho un año después bella volverá hacer normal, bueno digo un vampiro normal.

—Bella, esa fase no dura eternamente — se lo dije en una forma de tranquilizarla ella no tenía que preocuparse por esto, y yo iba estar ahí para apoyarla en todo.

Me miro con una expresión muy sarcástica, y empezó hablar como si le fuera explicar a un niño de 5 años –Edward, Hay algo que me gustaría hacer antes de dejar de ser humana.

Fuera lo que fuese, estaría encantado de hacer lo posible y lo imposible por dárselo.

—Lo que quieras.

—¿Me lo prometes? — si estaba dispuesto a todo esto de que bella me pidiera algo que yo le podía cumplir, me hacía muy feliz.

—Sí, Dime lo que quieres, y lo tendrás.

—Te quiero a ti- a mí! Pero si ya me tiene

—Sabes que soy tuyo — a que se refiere con que me quiere a mi?

En ese instante rodeo sus brazos a mi cuello y me empezó a besar intensamente, no entendí por qué de un momento a otro me empezó a besar, si lo que estábamos hablando de otra cosa, le de volví el beso pero mi mente estaba encontrado la razón de que era eso que bella quisiera hacer antes de dejar de ser humano, mi vida humana no fue muy larga como para entender a qué se refería, empecé a contemplar cada una de las posibilidades pero ninguna se era tan fuerte. Bella bajo sus manos hasta llegar a los botones de mi camisa y empezó a desabrocharme la camisa, la deseaba tanto que me está empezando a sacar de mis conclusiones. Deseo esa palabra hizo que vinieran a mi mente lo dicho por Emmett " _que yo recuerde en mi vida humana creo que el gusto por eso es el mismo que el que ahora tengo por la sangre, para un humano no hay nada mejor". _

Me congele al instante al comprender que las bella, me lo había tratado decir y yo no había comprendía que se refería, recordé toda la conversación

_-Todos parecen convencidos de que mi único interés va a ser exterminar a todos los habitantes de la ciudad_

_- Y también me da... me da miedo no volver a desearte como te deseo ahora_

_- Edward, Hay algo que me gustaría hacer antes de dejar de ser humana._

Porque había sido tan estúpido al no entenderlo era muy obvio y Emmett tenía razón bella era humana. Pero estaba loca como se le ocurría, que le pasa ahora no solo atrae el mal, ella lo busca, ella no tiene sentido de supervivencia. La aparte de inmediato, muy decepcionado.

—Sé razonable, Bella.

—Me lo has prometido. Lo que yo quiera — si pero esto está fuera de discusión.

—No vamos a discutir sobre eso.

No podía calmar la furia que tenía, empecé a abrocharme lo botones. Bella de verdad no pensaba como los humanos, pero para mi desgracia si sentía como uno.

—Pues yo digo que sí vamos a discutirlo — entonces para mi sorpresa desabrocho el botón de mi camisa, mi reacción fue inmediata no podía permitir que hiciera eso o sino el poco control que tenía al estar al lado de ella se iría al piso. Y eso no lo podía permitir. Asi que le agarre las muñecas para detenerla.

—Y yo te digo que no —Tú querías saber —

—Creí que se trataba de un deseo vagamente realista.

—De modo que tú puedes pedir cualquier estupidez que te apetezca, por ejemplo, casarnos, pero yo no tengo derecho ni siquiera a discutir lo que...

Estupidez, si bella sigue diciendo esa cantidad de sandeces, me va hacer salir de mis casillas y lo que menos quiero esta noche es pelear con ella asi que rápidamente le tape la boca.

-no – me quede mirándola tratando de controlar mi ira, pero al mismo tiempo mi instinto me esta traicionado el deseo que sentía por ella, se me había despertado de una manera que quería en estos instantes ceder y dejarme rendir la petición de bella, está luchando contra el instinto y la ira. La seguí mirando pero lo que vi me desarmo que? bella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero porque si al que le acaban decir que pide estupideces era a mí. Nuevamente ella tenía esas reacciones que no comprendía.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Nada- observe su rostro por un instante y comprendí que bella se puso asi porque yo la había rechazado de forma inmediata-

— ¿He herido tus sentimientos? —

—No —

Lo más rápido que pude la cogí entre mis brazos, y la acune su cabeza sujetándola entre el hombro y la mano, mientras que con el pulgar le acariciaba la mejilla una y otra vez. —Sabes por qué tengo que decirte que no y también sabes que te deseo.

—¿Seguro?, como podía pensar bella que no la deseaba, si bella supiera lo que piensan todos sus admirados de ella, que me he tenido que controlar para no matar a uno por uno por tener algún pensamiento carnal hacia ella. Yo tenía una lista de todos los nombres a los que consideraba mis rivales.

—Pues claro que sí, niña guapa, tonta e hipersensible. Todo el mundo te desea. Sé que hay una cola inmensa de candidatos detrás de mí, todos maniobrando para colocarse en primera posición, a la espera de que yo cometa un error... Eres demasiado deseable para tu propia seguridad.

—¿Quién es el tonto ahora?

No me cree, pues si era necesario llenaría un cuarto, le diría todo lo que fuera necesario para que entendiera lo deseable que era.

—Estás intentando cambiar de tema.

Por qué tenía que ser bella la mujer más insistente, por qué?

—Dime si he hecho algo mal exigencias son éstas: que nos casemos que te deje pagar mis estudios y que te dé más tiempo. Además, no te importaría que mi vehículo fuera un poco más rápido ¿Se me olvide algo? Es una lista considerable.

Y todos son fáciles de cumplir, ninguno atento contra tu salud, pero claro bella prefiere los deporte extremos. Esto no es nada comparado con lo que me pide, de verdad que el cerebro de bella es un mar lleno de sorpresas. No comprendida como me pide lo único que no le puedo dar.

—La única exigencia es la primera Las demás son simples peticiones.

—A cambio, mi pequeña y solitaria exigencia es...

Perdón, acaba de decir exigencia y volvemos a lo mismo.

— ¿Exigencia?

—Sí, he dicho exigencia.

De por dios me está exigiendo que le quite su virtud, de una manera que compromete su vida, que clase de humana es bella.

—Casarme es como una condena para mí, No pienso aceptar a menos que reciba algo a cambio.

Tenía que persuadirla antes que siguiera con esto, utilícela voz con la que sabía que su latido se aceleraba - No. Ahora es imposible. Más adelante, cuando seas menos frágil. Ten paciencia, Bella.

Pero sonaba decidida

—Ahí está el problema. Cuando sea menos frágil, ya nada será igual. ¡Yo no seré la misma persona! Ni siquiera estoy segura de quién seré para entonces.

—Seguirás siendo tú, Bella —

—Si cambio lo bastante como para querer matar a Charlie, o chupar la sangre de Jacob o de Ángela si tengo ocasión, ¿cómo voy a seguir siendo la misma?

De Jacob, no más de pensar cómo podía beber la sangre de alguien que huele tan feo. Aproveche esto para sacarla del tema

—Se te pasará. Además, dudo que te apetezca beber sangre de perro, Aunque seas una renacida, una neófita, seguro que tienes mejor gusto.

—Pero eso será lo que más voy a desear siempre, ¿verdad?, ¡Sangre, sangre y más sangre!

Pues yo deseo su sangre y su cuerpo, y aun asi bella está aquí viva conmigo

—El hecho de que sigas viva es una prueba de que eso no es cierto

—Porque para ti han pasado más de ochenta años Estoy hablando de algo físico. De forma racional, sé que volveré a ser yo misma... cuando transcurra un tiempo. Pero en lo puramente físico, siempre tendré sed, por encima de cualquier otro deseo. Así que seré distinta, Porque ahora mismo lo que más deseo eres tú. Más que la comida o el agua o el oxígeno. Mi mente tiene una lista de prioridades ordenada de forma algo más racional, pero mi cuerpo...

Bella tenía razón en lo de la sangre y va ser la primera cosa que va a desear, en este momento mi instinto de bestia se está empezando apoderar de mi si no puedes tener su sangre, por lo menos obtén su cuerpo, deseche la idea al recordar cual frágil era bella y cual fuerte podía ser yo. Bella porque me pone pruebas tan duras, porque tiene que ser ella la persona que hace que yo me salga de todos mis esquemas.

—Bella, podría matarte —

—No creo que seas capaz

Tenía que hacerle una demostración literal para que entendiera a que se estaba enfrentando, cogí una de las aplicaciones que tenía la cama que era de hierro sin que se diera cuenta, Cerré la mano un segundo, y apreté sin necesidad de imprimir toda mi fuerza, y volví a abrirla la mano. Le extendí la mano para que bella se diera cuenta que podía pasar si me atrevía a tocarla.

Me fulmino con la mirada.

—No me refería a eso. Ya sé cuánta fuerza tienes, no hace falta que destroces los muebles.

—Entonces, ¿qué querías decir?

—Obviamente, no me refiero a que no pudieras herirme si lo desearas... Es más importante que eso: se trata de que no quieres hacerme daño. Por eso creo que no serías capaz.

No, enserio que podía matarla

—Tal vez no funcione así, Bella.

—Tal vez, Tienes tanta idea de lo que estás diciendo como yo.

—Exacto. ¿Crees que me atrevería a correr un riesgo así contigo?,

El experimentar con bella no me ha funcionado mucho, la última vez que lo intente casi nos matamos los dos, no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo

— Por favor, Por favor.. Es lo único que quiero. Por favor

Por qué me la pones tan difícil, como no rendirse ante el suplico de la persona a la cual estoy dispuesto a darle lo que quedaba de mi alma si es que la tenía por complacerla.

—Por favor... No tienes que darme ninguna garantía. Si no funciona, vale, no pasa nada. Sólo te pido que lo intentemos. Únicamente intentarlo, ¿vale? A cambio te daré lo que quieras Me casaré contigo. Dejaré que me pagues la matrícula en Dartmouth y no me quejaré cuando les sobornes para que me admitan. Hasta puedes comprarme un coche más potente, si eso te hace feliz. Pero sólo... Por favor...

Y ahora me estaba diciendo que me va hacer y recibir todo lo que yo le pida, porque bella porque tienes que ser asi, porque juegas con lo que yo más he querido desde que te conocí darte todo lo mío y todo lo que soy todo lo que tengo y me dice que lo recibe si! No tengo forma de describir lo que estaba sintiendo, ella me estaba dando lo que yo quería, el problema era que yo no era capaz de darle a ella lo que me estaba pidiendo.

—Esta sensación es insoportable. Hay tantas cosas que he querido darte... Y tú decides pedirme precisamente esto. ¿Tienes idea de lo doloroso que me resulta negarme cuando me lo suplicas de esta forma?

—Entonces, no te niegues-

Todo mi autocontrol estaba cayendo al piso.

—Por favor.

—Bella...

Me rindo Me rindo. El deseo que siento por ella es más fuerte, y su suplica no me dejaba otra opción, pero si algo tenía claro era que esta noche no: primero, no estaba preparado tenía que ver los pros y los contras y por eso debía preguntar le Carlisle sobre las implicaciones de esto y segundo porque la intención de esta noche no era esa, al recordarlo se me ocurrió una idea, si bella quería que yo se diera ante su petición, primero tendría que casarme conmigo, asi que decidí. Hacerle saber que yo si la deseaba tal y como lo hacia ella. Se lo debía

La empecé a besarla con tal frenesí para demostrarle lo mucho que la deseaba y pensaba en ella como mujer, como la mujer deliciosa que era, quería sentir su cuerpo contra le mío y a serle sentir lo mucho que este vampiro quería tenerle la de todas formas posibles.

Pero bella parecía no entender, lo que yo estaba tratando de hacer y lo comprendí cuando trato de desabrocharme lo botones otra vez.

Asi que le cogí las manos, la apoye contra la almohada.

—Bella por favor, ¿te importaría dejar de desnudarte?.

—¿Quieres hacerlo tú?- estaba algo confusa.

—Esta noche no-

—Edward, no..-

—No estoy diciendo que no Sólo digo que «esta noche no».

Se quedó pensado a que me refería, creo que ahora la que no entendía que estaba pasando era ella.

—Dame una razón convincente para que yo comprenda por qué esta noche no es tan buena como cualquier otra.

Eso era lo que estaba esperando, Mi turno.

—No nací ayer ¿Cuál de nosotros dos se resiste más a dar al otro lo que quiere? Acabas de prometer que te casarás conmigo, pero si cedo a tus deseos esta noche, ¿quién me garantiza que por la mañana no saldrás corriendo a los brazos de Carlisle? Está claro que yo soy mucho menos reacio a darte a ti lo que deseas. Por lo tanto... Tú primero.

—¿Tengo que casarme antes contigo?

—Ése es el trato: lo tomas o lo dejas. El compromiso, ¿recuerdas?.

Aproveche su incisión estaba claro que yo tenía mejor control de mis hormonas, y aproveche eso para persuadirla, bella tenía unas hormonas que en este momento agradecí que estuvieran a mi favor.

—Creo que no es buena idea —

—No me sorprende que lo pienses Tienes una mente muy cuadriculada.

—Pero ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado? Por una vez pensé que esta noche era yo quien tenía el control, y de repente..

—...estás comprometida.

La idea me sonó lo bastante reconfortarle, los dos habíamos conseguido lo que queríamos

—¡Eh! Por favor, no digas eso en voz alta.

—¿Vas a romper tu promesa?- De verdad que me estaba divirtiendo mucho con la situación, ya estaba entendiendo como lograr que bella cediera, sus hormonas son mis mejores aleadas. De haberlo sabido antes —¿La vas a romper?- volvi a preguntar,

—¡No! gruño—. No voy a romperla. ¿Ya estás contento?.

Si y no sabes lo bien que se siente.

—Sumamente contento.

La mire

—¿Es que tú no estás contenta?, y de nuevo volví a utilizar su debilidad para conversarla de una vez por todas. La bese más intensamente.

—Un poco habla pero no por lo de casarnos.

La seguí besando, otra vez me pareció cómica la situación, en la vida normal las mujeres son las que se quieren casar no el hombre, pero cuando nuestra relación era normal.

—¿No tienes la sensación de que todo está al revés? . Tú deberías querer casarte y yo no. Es lo convencional.

—En nuestra relación no hay nada convencional.

- Si lo se

Y volví a besarla.

—Escucha, Edward He dicho que me casaría contigo, y lo haré. Te lo prometo. Te lo juro. Si quieres, te firmo un contrato con mi propia sangre.

Ese sarcasmo no me gusto.

—Eso no tiene gracia!

—Lo que quiero decir es que no pienso engañarte. Me conoces muy bien. Así que no hay razón para esperar. Estamos completamente solos: ¿cuántas veces ocurre eso? Además, tenemos esta cama tan grande y tan cómoda...

No ni de riesgos, como ya lo había decidido primero tengo que hablar con Carlisle—Esta noche, no-

—¿No confías en mí?

—Desde luego que sí.

Y la seguía besando intensamente, —Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Sabes de sobra que al final vas a ganar Tú siempre ganas.

—Sólo cubro mis apuestas

—Hay algo más ¿Acaso tienes tú la intención de faltar a tu palabra?

—No- lo prometí- Te lo juro, intentaremos hacerlo. Después de que te cases conmigo.

En mi época era asi, primero te casas y luego si sedes ante la tentación.

—Me haces sentir como el malo de la película, que se retuerce el bigote mientras trata de arrebatarle la virginidad a la pobre protagonista.

—De eso se trata, ¿verdad?, - ¡Estás intentando proteger tu virginidad!- sonó algo cómica.

—No, niña boba Estoy intentando proteger la tuya. Y me lo estás poniendo muy difícil.

—De todas las cosas ridículas que...

La interumpi.

—Deja que te diga una cosa Ya sé que hemos discutido esto antes, pero te pido que me sigas la corriente. ¿Cuántas personas en esta habitación tienen alma, y la oportunidad de ir al cielo, o lo que haya después de esta vida?.

—Dos- respondido.

—Vale. Quizá sea cierto. Hay muchas opiniones a este respecto, pero la inmensa mayoría de la gente parece creer que hay ciertas normas que deben seguirse.

— ¿No te basta con las normas vampíricas? ¿Es que tienes que preocuparte también de las humanas?

—No viene mal — yo quiero que ella no deje de ser la bella buena que es y no estoy dispuesto a que pierda eso- Sólo por si acaso.

—Por supuesto, aunque tengas razón con respecto a lo de mi alma, puede que ya sea demasiado tarde para mí.

—No, no es tarde-

—«No matarás» es un precepto aceptado por la mayoría de las religiones. Y yo he matado a mucha gente, Bella

—Sólo a los malos.

Si probablemente, pero igual mate.—Tal vez eso influya, tal vez no, pero tú aún no has matado a nadie...

—Que tú sepas

—Y voy a hacer todo lo posible para mantenerte alejada del camino de la tentación.

—Vale, pero no estábamos hablando de cometer asesinatos —

—Se aplica el mismo principio. La única diferencia es que ésta es la única área donde estoy tan inmaculado como tú. ¿No puedo dejar al menos una regla sin romper?

—¿Una?

—Bueno, ya sabes que he robado, he mentido, he codiciado bienes ajenos... Lo único que me queda es la castidad-

—Yo miento constantemente..

—Sí, pero lo haces tan mal que no cuenta. Nadie se cree tus embustes.

—Espero que te equivoques. De lo contrario, Charlie debe de estar a punto de echar la puerta abajo con una pistola cargada en la mano.

—Charlie es más feliz cuando finge que se traga tus historias. Prefiere engañarse a sí mismo y no pensar demasiado en ello —

—Pero ¿qué bien ajeno has codiciado tú? Lo tienes todo. Pues a ti

—Te codicié a ti No tenía derecho a poseerte, pero fui y te tomé de todos modos. Ahora, mira cómo has acabado: intentando seducir a un vampiro.


End file.
